teethnicolorfandomcom-20200215-history
Evening
Evening is one of the main characters in Teethnicolor. Often the voice of reason, and the one that keeps the other three out of trouble. Always has an escape plan and a quick getaway. Appearance Evening is a masked human with dark skin. They wear a lavender dog-headed mask that is frozen in a complacent, but almost uncertain grin. Due to the mask, it is very hard to read their emotions most of the time, except for their eyes, which is the only part of the face that you can see. They dress in gender-neutral clothing most of the time, with the clothing colors leaning to the colder end of the spectrum. Personality Evening is very sarcastic, short-tempered, task-oriented and doesn’t like to talk about themselves much. They’re mostly apathetic, going with the flow and not really caring what happens unless it interferes with their main goal; which is getting to a safe place that they will never be found. When the crew stays too long in one place, anyone gets suspicious of their true identity, urges them to stay in one place, or tries to take off their mask, they can and will get angry, defensive, and almost scared. They are willing to help Athena and Lyra document all the monsters and other happenings, and usually helps in doing so with their photography. Pictures of the sky, of nature, and fire are what interests them most. They wanted to become a photographer before they were forced into running. Backstory Growing up in a very small village in Texas, they were always interested in photography. They also had an strange fascination with fire. After a fight with their parents when they were 17 over what they wanted to do with their life, they stormed off to the outskirts of the village. Not long after, the village caught fire. The ones who survived the tragedy found Evening at the edge of the village, and knowing their reputation of a high temper and possible pyromania, accused them of burning the village down. The enraged people were ready to send them to prison for life despite their denials. Managing to get away, they changed their identity. The mask came later when the monsters started to integrate into human society. The story got passed around further and further until it twisted and told of a demented arsonist who burned their home village for fun. Now in more danger than ever, all they seek for is a safe place to call home. Relationships Catfish The two have a very close partnership that developed over many years. Their relationship is very sibling-like, with them protecting each other from any harm and from being found out. They also trust each other a lot, enough to be very physical, as well, with Catfish often sleeping cuddled up in Evening's side, Evening holding Catfish under his arms to carry him, and when Evening gets changed, Catfish hides his eyes when Evening takes their mask off out of respect. However, even though they are very close, they have their fair share of sibling-like banter. Catfish will try and get Evening to lighten up, much to their annoyance. Secretly though, Evening never wants Catfish to stop trying to cheer them up. Trivia * Like their name, Evening's color palette and "chill" personality are based on the time of day, evening. * Their official sexuality is bi-romantic asexual. Evening believes that they could not have sex since that would involve taking off the mask, and therefore, exposing themselves. * Ironically, Evening is afraid of the dark, and has to sleep with a nightlight. * They always sleep with their mask on. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans